Aggregation of the microtubule associated protein tau is associated with several neurodegenerative disorders, including Alzheimer's disease (AD) and frontotemporal dementia. In AD, pathological tau aggregation spreads progressively throughout the brain, possibly along existing neural networks. AD is the most common cause of dementia and is an increasing public health problem. It is currently estimated to afflict 5 million people in the United States, with an expected increase to 13 million by the year 2050. Alzheimer's Disease leads to loss of memory, cognitive function, and ultimately loss of independence. It takes a heavy personal and financial toll on the patient and the family. Because of the severity and increasing prevalence of the AD and other neurodegenerative diseases associated with aggregation of tau in the population, it is urgent that better treatments and detection methods be developed.